


“He’s a bad kisser.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, M/M, little bit of jealous phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil had spent much of the train ride south building up his nerves brick by brick. It’s stupid, he knows. But this visit is a little scarier for him than the rest.A ficlet about homecourt advantage and early days.





	“He’s a bad kisser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “He’s a bad kisser.”

Phil had spent much of the train ride south building up his nerves brick by brick. It’s stupid, he knows. But this visit is a little scarier for him than the rest. 

It’s not a YouTube gathering in London or Dan visiting his own hometown where he has the comfort of his own surroundings. This time, after a London New Years Eve, they’re gonna spend some time in Danland— Phil thrills at the integration, at being able to see the town and house and people that are lucky enough to have Dan whenever he isn’t up north. But there’s something scary about it too that despite all his degrees he can’t figure out the word for. 

He’s suddenly awestruck with the amount of bravery and trust it must’ve taken Dan to travel all the way to Manchester to meet him a little over two months ago. 

But New Year’s Eve goes brilliantly, even if their midnight kiss tastes so much like rum they giggle their way through it. And falling asleep the next night squeezed into Dan’s tiny bed in his tiny brown bedroom leaves Phil’s head swimming with the scent of warm that surrounds him, and his last conscious thought is wondering what he was so afraid of.

When they take a little time to explore Wokingham on the second day of Phil’s visit, he remembers. It’s all the things that show Dan has a life here that doesn’t include Phil. It comes when they bump into someone at Starbucks who Dan introduces as Sean. Someone that gives Phil a quick once-over and Dan a much more lingering, familiar one. He doesn’t stick around. Phil’s really fucking grateful for that. 

It seems Dan is too, as they sit down on a sofa that is similar enough to the one they’ve adopted as their own in Manchester, and he says, “Fucking git.”

“Me?” Phil teases, sipping his sweet drink. 

Dan shakes his head. “Checking you out like that,” he sips his own drink. “He’s probably gonna ask me for your number next time I see him. We hook up once and he’s done that three times since. Like, in what universe does that make sense?” 

Phil’s hoping that any red spreading across his cheeks isn’t noticeable, but he knows that’s a lost cause. It’s just… he’d rather have known he was shaking hands with an old fling of Dan’s when it was happening, and also he’d definitely rather not know at all he thinks. 

“He’s a bad kisser,” Dan goes on through Phil’s silence. “Don’t leave me for him, alright? It’d be a definite downgrade.” 

Phil looks up from the drink that’s been commanding his attention for a little too long to see Dan’s teasing smile, dimple and all. Maybe Dan having a life down here in Wokingham isn’t a bad thing so long as Phil is a part of it from here on out. “Noted,” he says. “Thanks for the heads up.” He kicks Dan’s leg lightly underneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187219031359/hes-a-bad-kisser) !


End file.
